


Chubby Yuuri Week ficlets

by thewalrus_said



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Chubby Katsuki Yuuri, Chubby Yuuri Week, Cuddling & Snuggling, Food, Lingerie, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-11-02 08:17:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20681162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewalrus_said/pseuds/thewalrus_said
Summary: 1. Yuuri comes back from a run; Viktor is appreciative.2. Foodplay gone awry.3. Snuggling for warmth.4. Feed the sick boy.5. Viktor gets post-dessert dessert.6. Yuuri buys himself a birthday present; Viktor benefits.





	1. Day One: Confidence

**Author's Note:**

> Here are the ficlets I wrote for Chubby Yuuri Week! (For the seventh day I did a preview of an upcoming fic - that one's Tumblr-exclusive.) Enjoy!

“We’re home!” Yuuri called out as he shut the door behind him. Makka, panting hard from their run, walked over to her dog bed in the living room and collapsed onto it. Yuuri toed his shoes off and padded into the bedroom.

Viktor was still below the covers, eyes closed as his head rested on the pillow. “Wake up, Viktor,” Yuuri said, crossing his arms at the foot of the bed. “It’s time for breakfast.”

Viktor scrunched his eyes tighter and then opened them. He took in the sight of Yuuri and rolled onto his back with an appreciative grumble. “My favorite sight,” he said, throwing his arms above his head.

Yuuri looked down at himself. “Your favorite sight is me in booty shorts and a too-tight t-shirt?” The booty shorts said JUICY on the butt, and the shirt read THICK THIGHS SAVE LIVES. Yuuri got lots of weird looks on his morning runs with Makkachin. Honestly, he liked that the shirt was a little too small—it compressed his chest and stomach, keeping them from jiggling too much as he ran.

“Sweaty, post-run Yuuri?” Viktor said, eyes roaming up and down Yuuri’s body. “Yes please.”

“Really?” Yuuri asked. “You wouldn’t like me better like this?” The shirt was now damp with sweat and inclined to cling, but with a bit of a wriggle that Yuuri hoped came off in a sexy way, he managed to get out of it. He balled it up and threw it, cheering internally when his aim was true and it landed square on Viktor’s face. One of Viktor’s hands came up and tugged it down from his eyeballs, pressing it close to his nose as he inhaled. “Compelling argument,” Viktor said, taking in the sight of Yuuri’s bared torso. “I’m willing to be convinced. Proceed.”

Yuuri tucked his thumbs into his shorts and briefs, shucking them down in one swoop. He pulled one foot free and used the other to kick them towards the hamper. He opened his arms, exposing himself to Viktor. “How about this?”

“Mmmmmmm,” Viktor said, rolling himself up to a seated position. He still kept one hand up to press the shirt against his face. “Gorgeous.”

Yuuri leaned forward a little, running a hand down from his collarbone to his hip. “Don’t you like me better like this?”

Viktor reached out to put his fingers over Yuuri’s hand at his hip. “While you in clothes is a mouth-watering image, you’re right, you naked is _much_ better. Especially sweaty.” He traced his hand down to run a finger through the dampness of where Yuuri’s thighs pressed together.

Yuuri passed a hand over Viktor’s hair. “Well, Sweaty Yuuri is going to go take a shower and become Clean Yuuri. But, if you have breakfast ready when I come out, Clean Yuuri can be Naked Yuuri while we eat.”

Viktor pouted. “I guess that’s acceptable.” He leaned up, lips pursing. Yuuri took pity on him and leaned down for a kiss. Viktor slid his fingers into Yuuri’s sweat-damp hair. Yuuri pressed one last kiss to his forehead and turned for the bathroom. Viktor swatted his ass as he left.


	2. Day Two: Foodplay

Viktor lay pliant, his hands tied above his head to the headboard, a blindfold wrapped around him to cover his eyes. Yuuri trailed kisses down his neck, over his collarbone, and along one pectoral until he could swirl his tongue around Viktor’s nipple. Viktor hissed in a sharp little breath, arching to push his chest further into Yuuri’s mouth.

Yuuri reached out to the nightstand, picking up the bottle that rested there. “I did very good today in practice, didn’t I, Viktor?”

“You were perfect,” Viktor breathed. “Every step was flawless.”

“So I deserve my treat.”

“You deserve it, my Yuuri, please, please take it,” Viktor said, the begging clear in his voice as well as his words.

“Hmm. I think I will.” Yuuri uncapped the chocolate sauce and began to squeeze a line following Viktor’s collarbone and ending with a small swirl around the nipple Yuuri had just tasted. Yuuri replaced the bottle and plucked a cherry from the plate next to it, resting it next to the pert nipple in the chocolate sauce. “You look delicious, my love.”

Viktor preened under the praise as best he could, a flush starting midway up his neck and reaching up towards his cheeks. Yuuri bent his mouth to the chocolate, sweeping it all up with his tongue and ending by sucking the cherry into his mouth. “Mmmmm,” Yuuri moaned, biting the cherry off the stem and dropping it onto the plate. “You taste as good as you look, did you know that?”

“Thank you,” Viktor breathed. “Again, please.”

Yuuri picked up the bottle and squeezed it over Viktor’s other collarbone—

And the bottle let out an almighty fart sound and puffed out a breath of chocolate-scented air.

Both of them froze. Yuuri stared at the bottle. A few seconds passed, and then Viktor let out a muffled little sound that might have been a snort. Another second passed, and then they were both laughing fit to burst. “There goes the mood,” Yuuri gasped, stretching up to untie Viktor. “I can’t believe that happened.”

“It’s what we get for not springing for a new bottle,” Viktor said between chuckles. Once his hands were free, he pulled the blindfold off. “You were doing really well until then, I know dirty talk makes you nervous.”

“It does,” Yuuri said with a shudder. “Can we just cuddle?”

“Of course.” Viktor pulled Yuuri into his arms. They cuddled fiercely for a few minutes, Yuuri’s larger body wrapped around Viktor’s slimmer one, until Viktor said hesitantly, “Yuuri...”

“You want me to clean off the chocolate sauce,” Yuuri said.

“I’m going to break out, Yuuuuuuuuri.”

Yuuri sighed, pressed a kiss to Viktor’s neck, and got up to get a damp washcloth.


	3. Day Three: Cuddling/Body Heat

It was the coldest day St. Peterburg had seen in some years. News reports strongly suggested everyone stay inside, only venturing outside for trips of less than fifteen minutes. Makkachin had whined incessantly when they put her booties on, but stopped immediately when Yuuri took her outside and she recognized the need for them.

So naturally, it was the day they discovered the draft in their living room window.

“Done,” Viktor said, stepping down off the ladder where he had been duct taping an insulation blanket around the window. “That should keep the worst of it out.”

“Now we just have to wait for the place to heat up,” Yuuri said from his cocoon on the couch. He lifted the edge of one blanket. “Get in here.”

Yuuri had never seen a grown man do anything that could be called _scuttling_ before, but Viktor scuttled away from the ladder, all but diving under the blankets with Yuuri. “Brrrrr,” he said, shoving his cold nose into Yuuri’s neck. Yuuri shoved him away, as much as he could when they were all tightly wrapped together and his heart wasn’t really in it.

The shove he gave when Viktor shoved one ice block of a hand up Yuuri’s sleeves was more genuine, as was the high-pitched yelp. “_Viktor!_”

“I love your arms,” Viktor said. “They’re so soft.”

“You’re nearly in my _armpit, _let go of me!”

“Waaaaaaaaaarm,” Viktor moaned, but he relented and took his hand back, tucking both between his own thighs. “You’re so cruel, denying me your warm armpits when I’m cold from providing for you.”

“You taped a blanket around a window,” Yuuri said stubbornly. “I turned up the heat, shut all the other blinds, and made the hot coffee.” Viktor snaked a hand out from between his knees to grab his mug of the warm beverage.

“True. You’re very capable, my Yuuri. And so soft for cuddles.” He snuggled in tighter, his arm wrapping around Yuuri’s ample stomach.

“At least it’s good for something,” Yuuri muttered.

Viktor, having drained his mug, set it back down and nosed his way into Yuuri’s shoulder. “We should stay here forever.”

“We’ll be boiling once the heating catches up,” Yuuri said, but he wrapped an arm around Viktor anyway. “We can stay until then.”

Viktor let out a deep, long-suffering sigh. “I suppose that will have to do.”


	4. Day Four: Food

Yuuri peeked out from his blanket burrito on the sofa as he heard the door open. “Viktor?” he called.

“No, my love, I’m a burglar,” Viktor called back. Yuuri could hear the sounds of him toeing off his shoes and hanging up his coat. “I’m here to rob you of all your most precious possessions.”

“But you already had Makkachin with you,” Yuuri said, as Viktor came into the living room with said dog at his heels and a paper bag clutched in his hands.

“Ah, this is why you are much smarter than me, my Yuuri.” Viktor pressed a kiss to Yuuri’s sweaty forehead and put the bag on the table. “I’m a rotten burglar, I came to steal but instead I brought you something.” From the bag he produced a plastic bowl with a lid and a spoon. Yuuri couldn’t smell anything through his stuffed-up nose, but he knew the smell of chicken noodle soup must be permeating the air around them. “Unwrap yourself a little and take this,” Viktor said. “I’ll get you some more water.”

Yuuri did as commanded, sitting upright and wriggling his arms free of the blankets. He winced as the air, unnaturally cold to his fevered skin, swept around the exposed limbs, but the warmth of the soup in his hands went a ways towards combating that. Viktor came back with their largest glass filled to the brim with water. He set it down on the table next to the bag and settled onto the sofa, opening his arms. “Come, my Yuuri.”

“You’ll get sick,” Yuuri mumbled, but the invitation was too inviting, and he shuffled over until he was pressed against Viktor’s side.

“I have an iron constitution.” Viktor pressed a kiss to the side of Yuuri’s head and wrapped an arm around him. “Eat.”

Yuuri dutifully pried the lid from the bowl and took a spoonful of the soup inside. Over the course of this cold he had learned he was powerless against Viktor telling him to eat; Viktor had already pressed syrniki on him, proclaiming them the only thing _he_ ate when sick, and made Yuuri eat the last of the katsudon pirozhki Yurio had brought over the day before. Illness had sapped Yuuri’s appetite, but he had to admit he felt stronger than he usually did at this point in a cold, and so he ate his soup without complaint. He was going to be a fair bit heavier than he already was by the time he was well, but Viktor never seemed to mind that, so Yuuri tried not to either.

“Good?” Viktor asked as Yuuri swallowed the last spoonful. Yuuri nodded. “Good. Then why don’t you take a little nap, my love? Oh, drink your water first.”

“Stay?” Yuuri asked, accepting the glass and starting to drain it.

“Of course.” Viktor took the bowl and glass and set them on the table, then helped Yuuri rewrap himself in the blankets and settle with his head in Viktor’s lap. He stroked the blanket wrapped around Yuuri’s hair. “Sleep, _zolotse_. You’ll feel better when you wake up.” Closing his eyes, Yuuri let the new food in his stomach sink him down into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	5. Day Five: After the Date

Viktor locked the door behind them and swept Yuuri into his arms, surprising him with his suit jacket halfway down his arms with a deep kiss. “Been dying to do that all night,” he murmured against Yuuri’s lips before catching them with his own again.

Yuuri melted against him, dropping the jacket to the floor and throwing his arms around Viktor. The kiss went on and on, finally ending as Viktor trailed his lips down Yuuri’s neck to the collar of his shirt. “Will you go clean up?” Viktor asked. “I want dessert.”

“We had dessert at the restaurant,” Yuuri said with a smirk, letting his arms fall.

“I want post-dessert dessert. Please?”

Yuuri pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Spoiled boy. But yes.”

He turned to make his way into the bathroom and Viktor watched him go, intensely grateful for the way his specially-tailored clothes hugged his soft off-season body. Especially his ass. During the season his ass was perfect, but in the summer months it reached truly divine heights.

Viktor went into the bedroom and started peeling himself out of his own suit, changing into a soft t-shirt and boxer shorts.

Finally, Yuuri came out of the bathroom, gratifyingly naked. Viktor waited impatiently as Yuuri hung up his suit, eyes tracking over Yuuri’s every curve and dip. Yuuri caught him staring and laughed. “Impatient.”

“You’re gorgeous,” Viktor said in response, savoring the way Yuuri’s flush spread across his cheekbones.

Yuuri padded across the room to him, stealing a heart-stopping kiss before settling on the side of the bed, his tailbone just over the edge as he lay back. “Post-dessert dessert is served.”

Viktor fetched a pillow and set it on the floor, kneeling between Yuuri’s spread thighs. “Feel free to crush my head like a watermelon.”

Yuuri snorted. “I can’t actually do that, you know.”

“Have you tried?”

“No.”

“Then how do you know?” Viktor gripped one of Yuuri’s thick, strong thighs. “I bet these could do it.”

“Well, maybe we’ll do an experiment one day,” Yuuri said. “I’m not trying on your head first, though.”

Viktor pouted, making Yuuri laugh again, and settled to work. He nosed along Yuuri’s slowly-swelling cock, stopping to give his balls a lick and sending his tongue sweeping down, until he reached the puckered rim of Yuuri’s hole. Yuuri’s breath caught as Viktor traced around it. Viktor pressed a kiss to the opening, pushing his tongue ever-so-slightly inside. Yuuri’s thighs quivered on his shoulders, inching just the smallest bit closer together. Viktor grinned against Yuuri’s skin and set about seeing how much he could make them shake.


	6. Day Six: Lingerie

Yuuri timed his return from the tailor perfectly. Viktor would be out with Makkachin for their evening run, leaving him enough time to hide his bags and still have time to get dinner started.

The bags from the tailor went into the spare room closet. Viktor never went in here, it was primarily Yuuri’s room for when he had an anxiety attack and needed to be alone, so just putting them in the closet _should_ be hiding them well enough. But to be safe… Yuuri pulled one of the ridiculous fur coats Viktor insisted on keeping but never wore off its hanger and draped it casually across the bags. Hopefully, if he made it in here, it would just look like it fell, and he wouldn’t investigate further.

_He’d pick it up,_ a voice in the back of Yuuri’s head said. _No, he wouldn’t,_ said another. _His scarves are constantly falling off the rack and he just leaves them on the floor._ Yuuri shook his head, deciding that he’d done all he could do. If Viktor found them, Viktor found them, and Yuuri’s surprise would just come out in a different way. He left the spare room and went into the kitchen to get dinner started.

True to form, over the next two weeks Viktor never so much as looked at the spare room. The one time he stepped too near it, Yuuri pulled him into a kiss, and they wound up having sex on the floor. Yuuri congratulated himself for that particular diversionary tactic.

Finally, the night Yuuri had been waiting for came around. He’d had to talk Viktor down from renting a banquet hall and hiring staff for Yuuri’s birthday, but eventually Viktor had agreed to just their friends over for a simple dinner (that Yuuri did _not_ have to cook). The company was good, the wine better, and Viktor was pleasantly pink in the face by the time they waved Mila, Georgi, and Yurio out past eleven. While Viktor puttered around the kitchen, piling plates and silverware into the dishwasher, Yuuri slipped into the spare room and locked the door behind him.

Out came the bags. He stripped down and changed into what was inside them, pausing to check his hair in the small mirror on the wall. After a few minutes’ back-and-forth, he slipped his glasses off and put them on the table in the corner. He walked over to the door, unlocked it, and stuck just his head out. “Viktor?” he called.

Viktor wandered over into his line of sight. “Yes, my Yuuri? What are you doing in there?”

“I have to confess something to you, Viktor,” Yuuri said, letting his voice drop deep.

Viktor cocked an eyebrow. “And what’s that?”

“I got myself a birthday present. Do you want to see?” Viktor nodded, and Yuuri opened the door wide.

Viktor’s eyes tracked down across his body, his cheeks flushing even more than the wine could do as he took in the sight of the thin, filmy robe Yuuri wore, over a lacy bra expertly tailored to cup the curves of his chest and the strap that stretched down over his stomach to the matching panties fighting to hold his cock in place. “Do you like it?” Yuuri asked.

Viktor visibly swallowed. “You have exquisite taste, Yuuri,” he purred, striding forward to run his fingers down the strap.

“And do you know what I realized?” Yuuri whispered, leaning forward to put his lips right to Viktor’s ear. “We’ve never had sex in this room.”

Viktor laughed. “An oversight that must be rectified.”

Yuuri slipped his fingers through the buttons of Viktor’s shirt and tugged him into the room, letting the door slam shut behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [Tumblr](http://thewalrus-said.tumblr.com) or [Twitter](http://twitter.com/thewalrus_said)!


End file.
